


Holes [Podfic]

by Jenwryn



Category: Honeydew Syndrome
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not sure how you get home, or how you manage to park the car and unlock the front door without waking your mother, but you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7492) by dualshine. 



**Length:** 0:09:35  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/holes) (8.77 MBs)  
Link takes you to Jinjurly's Audiofic Archives.


End file.
